donatello_the_ninja_turtlefandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) History
Season 1 # [[Things Change]] # [[A Better Mousetrap]] # [[Attack of the Mousers]] # [[Meet Casey Jones]] # [[Nano]] # [[Darkness on the Edge of Town]] # [[The Way of Invisibility]] # [[Fallen Angel]] # [[Garbageman]] # [[The Shredder Strikes, Part 1]] # [[The Shredder Strikes, Part 2]] # [[The Unconvincing Turtle Titan]] # [[Notes from the Underground, Part 1]] # [[Notes from the Underground, Part 2]] # [[Notes from the Underground, Part 3]] # [[The King]] # [[The Shredder Strikes Back, Part 1]] # [[The Shredder Strikes Back, Part 2]] # [[Tales of Leo]] # [[The Monster Hunter]] # [[Return to New York, Part 1]] # [[Return to New York, Part 2]] # [[Return to New York, Part 3]] # [[Lone Raph and Cub]] # [[The Search for Splinter, Part 1]] # [[The Search for Splinter, Part 2]] Season 2 # [[Turtles in Space, Part 1: The Fugitoid]] # [[Turtles in Space, Part 2: The Trouble with Triceratons]] # [[Turtles in Space, Part 3: The Big House]] # [[Turtles in Space, Part 4: The Arena]] # [[Turtles in Space, Part 5: Triceraton Wars]] # [[Secret Origins, Part 1]] # [[Secret Origins, Part 2]] # [[Secret Origins, Part 3]] # [[Reflections]] # [[The Ultimate Ninja]] # [[The Return of Nano]] # [[What a Croc!]] # [[Return to the Underground]] # [[City at War, Part 1]] # [[City at War, Part 2]] # [[City at War, Part 3]] # [[Junklantis]] # [[The Golden Puck]] # [[Rogue in the House, Part 1]] # [[Rogue in the House, Part 2]] # [[April's Artifact]] # [[Return of the Justice Force]] # [[The Big Brawl, Part 1]] # [[The Big Brawl, Part 2]] # [[The Big Brawl, Part 3]] # [[The Big Brawl, Part 4]] Season 3 # [[Space Invaders, Part 1]] # [[Space Invaders, Part 2]] # [[Space Invaders, Part 3]] # [[Worlds Collide, Part 1]] # [[Worlds Collide, Part 2]] # [[Worlds Collide, Part 3]] # [[Touch and Go]] # [[Hunted]] # [[H.A.T.E.]] # [[Nobody's Fool]] # [[New Blood]] # [[The Lesson]] # [[The Christmas Aliens]] # [[The Darkness Within]] # [[Mission of Gravity]] # [[The Entity Below]] # [[Time Travails]] # [[Hun on the Run]] # [[Reality Check]] # [[Across the Universe]] # [[Same As It Never Was]] # [[The Real World, Part 1]] # [[The Real World, Part 2]] # [[Bishop's Gambit]] # [[Exodus, Part 1]] # [[Exodus, Part 2]] Season 4 # [[Cousin Sid]] # The People's Choice # Sons of the Silent Age # [[Dragon's Brew]] # [[I, Monster]] # [[Grudge Match]] # [[A Wing and a Prayer]] # [[Bad Day]] # [[Aliens Among Us]] # [[Dragons Rising]] # [[Still Nobody]] # [[All Hallows Thieves]] # [[Samurai Tourist]] # [[The Ancient One]] # [[Scion of the Shredder]] # [[Prodigal Son]] # [[Outbreak]] # [[Trouble with Augie]] # [[Insane in the Membrane]] # [[Return of Savanti, Part 1]] # [[Return of Savanti, Part 2]] # [[Tale of Master Yoshi]] # [[Adventures in Turtle Sitting]] # [[Good Genes, Part 1]] # [[Good Genes, Part 2]] # [[Ninja Tribunal]] Season 5 # [[Lap of the Gods]] # [[Demons and Dragons]] # [[Legend of the Five Dragons]] # [[More Worlds Than One]] # [[Beginning of the End]] # [[Nightmares Recycled]] # [[Membership Overdrive]] # [[New World Order, Part 1]] # [[New World Order, Part 2]] # [[Fathers and Sons]] # [[Past and Present]] # [[Enter the Dragons, Part 1]] # [[Enter the Dragons, Part 2]] Season 6 (Fast Forward) # [[Future Shellshock]] # [[Obsolete]] # [[Home Invasion]] # [[Headlock Prime]] # [[Playtime's Over]] # [[Bishop to Knight]] # [[Night of Sh'Okanabo]] # [[Clash of the Turtle Titans]] # [[Fly Me to the Moon]] # [[Invasion of the Bodyjacker!]] # [[The Freaks Come Out at Night]] # [[Bad Blood]] # [[The Journal]] # [[The Gaminator]] # [[Graduation Day: Class of 2105]] # [[Timing is Everything]] # [[Enter the Jammerhead]] # [[Milk Run]] # [[The Fall of Darius Dunn]] # [[Turtle X-Tinction]] # [[Race For Glory]] # [[Head of State]] # [[DNA is Thicker than Water]] # [[The Cosmic Completist]] # [[The Day of Awakening]] # [[Zixxth Sense]] Unproduced Episode # [[Master Fighter 2105]] Season 7 (Back to the Sewer) # [[Tempus Fugit]] # [[Karate Schooled]] # [[Something Wicked]] # [[The Engagement Ring]] # [[Hacking Stockman]] # [[Incredible Shrinking Serling]] # [[Identity Crisis]] # [[Web Wranglers]] # [[SuperQuest]] # [[Virtual Reality Check]] # [[City Under Siege]] # [[Super Power Struggle]] # [[Wedding Bells and Bytes]] # [[Mayhem from Mutant Island]] Shorts